Freddy the frog
"Don't mess with King Freddy!" - Freddy the frog Freddy the frog is an OC made by The Golden Moustache,he also is the main mascot of Golden Moustache's OCs in general too. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents Papyrus Wario Luigi Sonic the Hedgehog * Bendy * Cuphead * Gumball Watterson * Sans * Papyrus * Pikachu * Pinkie Pie * Dipper Pines * Finn the Human * Steven Universe * Baldi * Beast (Disney) * Shovel Knight * Mr. Krabs * Scrooge McDuck * Gaston * Steven Universe * Perry the Platypus * Freddy Fazbear (As FNAF World Freddy) * Rainbow Dash * Shrek * Lincoln Loud * Zim History Freddy the frog is a greedy scammer with a gang,who thinks of himself as a king and has built a castle for himself,he scams people and he is pretty cocky and arrogant,he also goes on various adventures. Being a cartoon like character,Freddy ignores logic and physics,and he also comes from a reality warping nonsense cartoon like world. Death Battle Info Name: Freddy the frog Age: Over 100 years old Gender: Male Species: Cartoon anthromorph frog Appearance: He is a green,anthromorph cartoon frog with a big grin on his face,two erect lines where a nose would be,wears black glasses,has light green overalls with yellow buttons,and wears white mickey mouse styled gloves and has brown shoes,he also has a red scarf. Personality: Cocky and arrogant,he also is greedy,and has some sort of short temper,he also can be a bit selfish,although he does care for his friend Lloyd. Powers & Abilities Toonforce: He has toonforce,allowing him insane stats. Super strenght: Capable of punching a wrestler bigger than him through a wall,can punch through a star,take on a giant,lift a mountain,and kick mountains around,he also can destroy a building in one kick,lift a whole planet and throw it,destroyed the moon and sun in one punch. Magic: Can shout "Heal!" and he's automatically healed by damage,shoot waves of fire from his palms,raise his hands and turn someone into ice,raise his hands and summon durability negating lightning from the sky,can use telekinesis on people,can also turn someone into stone by snapping his fingers,this ignores durability,can shrink someone to the size of an ant,can trap someone into a cube filled with water which then releases a large explosion which ignores durability and sends the opponent flying,can turn someone into an hotdog,can send dark red energy orbs that make someone age to the point they're very old and weakened they can't fight anymore,can snap his fingers and erase weapons,people,and objects from existence,ignoring their durability,also can float with magic and can shoot red beams from his palms that can teleport someone to another dimension,can shoot water orbs from his palms capable of hurting intangible beings such as Intangible Man ( a frog that was intangible and immune to virtually any attack),can create an explosive forcefield around someone which ignores their durability,also has teleportation,also has magical reality warping,capable of turning the world upside down by simply thinking about it,and can trap someone inside a TV by raising his hands,also capable of creating clones of himself with his stats and powers as much as he wants,and can slow time down and manipulate gravity,although he's not affected by it,can trap opponents in infinite loops. Mind control resistance: Has resisted planet level and universal mind control from The Evil and Time Man (a time traveling based frog) Magic shoe: An item he has,it's a brown shoe he can pull out that he shakes and that saves him from things he shouldn't survive. Telepathy: Can read minds and wipe out memories. Super durability: Can tank a planet thrown at him,planet busting explosions,being inside of a star,having the sun thrown at him,tanked an explosion capable of destroying an universe,tank a star exploding in his face,also can tank a multi-universal explosion capable of destroying 30 universes,tanked the big bang. Resists existence erasure,even on a conceptual level,and comes back anyways. Super speed: Can walk in a place with no time or space,a complete pure void,can run around the whole planet and make it spin,can jump star to star and planet to planet,can run to universe to multi-universe and run through a multiverse in a nanosecond,can dodge bullets,arrows,and baseball bats,and fire axes. Magical flute: A magical flute he can play,when playing this,the opponent gets mind controlled and their eyes turn to the background of hypnosis. Can stop time. Fourth wall breaking: This has two ways of working,one combat applicable,one that isn't,the first one is just simply talking to the screen,the second one is Freddy coming out of wherever he is and appear on a chair using a computer,with the computer he can delete the opponent,attack them with the mouse,create things,and learn about their weaknesses by searching them up on the computer. Knowledge on martial arts and judo: Has knowledge on all martial arts and judo skills in the world,has displayed this by beating up some minions of The Evil,an universal threat capable of destroying the universe. Intelligence: Tricked a genius who had a 10000 IQ,and was capable of talking with an alien race with an extremely complex language,operate a computer with complex codes and writing,and use complex advanced technology,tricked an extremely rich frog into giving him money,and then he himself became the richest frog ever,can trick enemies,also manages to always scam people even though he's a well known scammer,knows how to use a time machine. Regeneration: Can regenerate from being crushed,being burned and reduced to ashes,being vaporized,being blown up,and being burned by 1000x the heat of 40 stars,also regenerated from planet busting explosions and universe busting explosions,regenerated from existence erasure attacks on a conceptual level and a multi-universe explosion,regenerated from being shot in the face with a shotgun,having the sun dropped on him,and having a whole building fall on him,being cut into pieces by a knight,regenerate from cannon fire,can regenerate from being set on fire and being electrocuted by lightning to the point he was turned into ash, Reality Keyboard: Can remove someone's speed,making them a statue,or control their movements,also is capable of deflecting / reflecting universe busting attacks,existence erasure attacks,energy blasts,and a whole universe thrown at him along with a planet,along with literally psychic attacks,he also has some sort of plot manipulation with it,being able to make himself win by turning wherever he and his opponent are in in a comic book where he wins and beats them up,can shoot durability negating lasers capable of teleporting to the opponent if they miss them. The book of sealing: Has a book he stole from a witch,this book goes at 1000x Massively faster than light,capable of traveling through galaxies,universes,and a small multiverse (only containing 20 universes) if thrown,whoever is hit by the book is trapped in it. Hammerspace: Can pull out virtually anything out of nowhere,such as revolvers with durability negating bullets,fire axes,pianos,cannons,and classic bombs (black colored,round bombs) that are capable of ignoring durability of any size (pulled out a planet sized classic bomb once),can pull out parachutes and throw durability negating dynamites,and even throw universe sized dynamites that can blow up an entire universe and he's not affected by this and planet sized dynamites,if the book of sealing,the legendary sword,or his time machine are destroyed or stolen,he can pull out new versions of them with hammerspace,this also goes for anything he can pull out,also can pull out pies and durability negating shotguns. Transmutation resistance: Was turned into stone and broke out of that transformation. His soul can escape from his own body and recreate his own body,and can enter astral realms,send astral beings to a magical dimension called "The void" where there's literally nothing,no time,space,or anything,there's literally no concept of ANYTHING there,can harm astral beings / spiritual beings,non corporeal beings,and beings like that,and keeps all of his durability and stats and powers,can phase through stuff,and can enter minds and do the magical spell "No mind,no use" he can destroy someone's mind by setting it on fire,paralyzing their opponent and leaving them incapacitated and a statue,and they're not able to think,or do anything,this ignores durability,and it isn't mind control at all,also can harm astral beings,also has precognition when he's a soul,No mind no use also is a spell that creates a psychic barrier that could prevent cosmic beings that could manipulate time and space and reality as much as they wanted (and thus,high tier reality warpers) from getting Freddy out of their mind or trying to stop Freddy,he can travel across a whole infinite multiverse in his soul form,his speed being heavily boosted,can in general interact with non physical beings,resists soul life force draining and having his soul stolen due to an aura around him. Legendary sword: With this sword,he can destroy 30 planets at once,destroy a solar system,and shoot yellow lasers that can turn someone into a pizza by simply saying "Da yellow laser!",these lasers go at 1000x massively faster than light just like the book of sealing,and he also can float and fly,the sword ignores durability. Defeated The Evil and Time Man. Time Machine: An advanced time machine which he can use to time travel to any point of time and to any timeline,it can tank the big bang,universe busting attacks,and star busting attacks and lasers with no effort,also it's protected by a forcefield invulnerable to universe busting attacks,lasers,explosions with the force of a black hole,and planet busting explosions,Freddy has this in his hammerspace and if it's destroyed,he can pull it out again thanks to hammerspace,moves at 1000x massively faster than light,and convinced other Freddies from other timelines to help him on adventures. Defeated 6th and 7th dimensional beings that could manipulate time and space,reality,and destroy universes and obliterate time and space. Causality manipulation: Can undo the effect of virtually anything happening around him,and this can be used to counter reality warping. If his life force is drained,he will just turn gray colored in an old cartoon style for a moment,before his colors return and he's restored to health, Virtually immortal: Cannot die by natural means (got a virus that would supposedly kill him and wasn't affected and just annoyed)he also cannot die by age. Can dodge lasers Can deattach and reattach limbs. Healing bread: Can eat bread that allows him to restore at full health. Can shoot magic blasts from his palms,capable of vaporizing someone and ignore their durability Vortex gun: An advanced,futuristic gun which shoots a red laser that then creates a large vortex,which doesn't affect Freddy,the opponent is then sucked in the vortex and then thrown into another dimension. Creativity Pencil: A large human sized pencil Freddy can use to delete and recreate someone,rewrite an entire universe,and delete a multi-universe,whole planets,a solar system and galaxies,this ignores durability,he also can create things and delete things,the pencil itself has tanked solar system busting,and planet busting explosions combined,and an universe busting explosion,virtually limited by only his imagination,capable of thinking in literally a few seconds of what he wants. Can shoot blasts of light that ignore durability,and deal 100x damage on darkness related beings,also can manipulate the weather to make it ignore durability,make it night or day,make it snow,make it rain,etc,can cause floods,hurricanes,can cause someone to start getting turned into ice by making it snow so much and make it so that someone is frozen to the atomic level and suffers absolute zero temperatures,can make it rain so much that someone feels dizzy,stunning them,can make the day so hot so that someone suffers from overheat. His soul can possess people and remove their souls from them,possess objects making his face appear on them,and possess planets,if he decides to stop possessing someone,their soul goes back to their body,if he possesses technology he can make it malfunction,shut it down,activate it,or make it blow up. Defeated the universal guardians,which are guardians protecting gold and have the power,the attack potency,and the durability of 100 universes. Green Lantern Ring: Has the green lantern ring,with all its powers and abilities,the reason it exists for him is because toonforce and comedy. Scales to Bugs Badster Law manipulation: Can change the laws of reality,and make his own rules,he could turn stone into a gray liquid,turn someone into a chicken with a thought,and nullify powers by raising his hands,nullifying also immortality,and created a rule that stated that "Everyone must be brainless",literally removing their brains and thus their intelligence,also created a whole solar system and universe full of money,can wish for things,and wished for a giant wrecking ball to appear out of thin air and he then grabbed it and threw it at a multiverse,destroying half of it,can virtually wish and create any rule,created a rule where he made himself an invincible superhero called Invincible Frog and threw punches at 1000x speed of light that shattered and destroyed millions of 9th,8th,6th,5th,and 10th dimensional realms,could not be harmed by beings with multiversal durability and attack potency,can transfer knowledge and intelligence of other minds to his own to gain more intelligence,and can drain someone's intelligence and make someone dumb,also resists power nullification on a multiversal level from entities that could remove the powers of multiversal entities that could destroy infinite dimensions and have full control over time and space manipulation. Can banish someone to the 10th dimension by waving his hand and creating a large portal that starts dragging the opponent in it and throws them in it,with the force of a black hole but 1000x amplified and combined with 100x massively faster than light speed,was calculated by a scientist frog. Was unaffected by time stopping. Can rewind time Resistance to madness manipulation: Didn't go insane or crazy after drinking the "Mad" bottle,which could cause anyone to become crazy and insane (Cthulhu style too) and wasn't affected. Equipment Legendary Sword Hammerspace The book of sealing Magic Weaknesses Cocky and arrogant. Can still feel pain despite usually having a decent pain tolerance and his durability. His soul isn't immune to being destroyed,although it's quite durable. Sometimes lost to his friend,Lloyd. (page is in WIP) Was sometimes beaten up by some of his villains although he still managed to win,and sometimes suffered humiliating losses. Toon acid. None notable. (Because his weaknesses really depend on what the opponent brings.) His green lantern ring has the same weaknesses as a typical green lantern ring. Trivia None for now.